


Under my nose

by SkyeHart23



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeHart23/pseuds/SkyeHart23
Summary: Clarke Griffin was arrested and when she is sent to earth with the rest of the 100 she starts to realize what was under her nose the whole time.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Bellamy Blake, Clarke Griffin/John Murphy, Eric Jackson/Nathan Miller, Finn Collins/Original Female character, Jasper Jordan/Original Female Character, Monty Green/Harper McIntyre, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

I open my eyes and I roll out of bed. I strech as I walk out of my room. I hear my mom and my dad arguing so I stop in my tracks. "I have to let everyone know." My dad says. "You can't." My mom says back. "Everyone deserves to know the Ark is dying." My father says. I gasp quietly. "if you do tell everyone it's considered treason and you will be floated." My mom throws back. "I have to do it Abby." My father says. "What about Clarke? What's she gonna do without you, Jake?" My mother asks him. She should not have brought me into this. "What would she think of me if I didn't tell the truth?" My father asks back. I have to get my thoughts in. "Dad you have to do it." I say as I walk into the room. They both turn to look at me. "Clarke you weren't supposed to hear this." My mother says. "I know but dad has to do it or I will. You decide." I say. I walk out of the room and back to my room. I pull on some clothes and walk out of my room. I walk back into the room where my parents are and see them sitting down. "I'll be back later." I say. They nod their heads and I walk out of our apartment. I walk to where guard training is and smile when I see Bellamy. "Hey Mr. Miller." I say. He turns around to see me. "Hello Clarke." He replies. "Can I steal away one of your trainees?" I ask him. He laughs. "Only because your friends with my kid." He says. I laugh. "Blake! Your excused!" Mr. Miller yells. I hear Bellamy laugh and walk over to where I am standing. "You up for a walk Blake?" I ask him. "Always Griffin." He replies. We walk away from Mr. Miller and start our walk around the Ark. "How's guard training going?" I ask him. "It's going okay. How's everything at home?" He says/asks. "It's very tense right now." I say. "What's going on?" He asks me. I look around to make sure no one else is around. "My dad found out that the Ark is dying." I tell him. "Wow." He says. "My mom doesn't want him to tell so I told them that either he tells or I do." I say. Bellamy stops walking beside me so I stop walking too. "What?" He asks me as he turns me to face him. "It has to be told." I say. "If you tell you'll be thrown in lockup." He says. "I know." I reply. "You can't." He says. I place my hand on his cheek and look him in the eyes. "I have to." I say. He says nothing. I give him a quick kiss and we start walking again. We end our walk when we reach my apartment. "I'll see you tomorrow." I say. He nods his head and gives me a quick kiss. I walk into my apartment as he walks away. I close the door to see my parents sitting down watching an old football game. I sit down beside my dad and watch too. The game ends and I stand up. "I'm going to draw in my room. Let me know what you've decided." I say. I walk out of the room and into my room. I pull out my art supplies and start drawing. I finish drawing late into the night and I put all of my drawing stuff away. I pull on some pajamas and climb into bed. I fall asleep as soon as my head hits my pillow. I open my eyes when I hear our apartment door slamming open. I run out of my room and to the main part of our apartment. I see my dad being arrested. "Daddy!" I yell. They drag him out of our apartment and I run after them. They drag him all the way to where they float people who break the rules we have. "Let me hug him!" I scream. They stop infront of the chamber and actually let me hug him. "I love you." I say. "I love you too." He says. He hands me his watch and then he is thrown into the chamber. They didn't even say anything to him they just floated him. I show no emotion anymore and just turn around. I walk back to the apartment and walk in. I walk into my room and pull all of my clothes out of my closet. I pull out my sewing machine and I start redesigning my clothes. When they are perfect I smile to myself when I realize my mom and Bellamy will hate them. I am so emotionally drained that I just climb into bed and fall asleep. I open my eyes and climb out of bed. I pull on some of my new clothes and walk out of my room. I walk into the bathroom and find a spare piece of metal lying around. An idea pops into my head and I make it into a lip piercing. I find our sicssors and I cut my hair a little shorter. I smile at myself in the mirror and walk out of the bathroom. I see that my mom is sitting in the living room and I just ignore her. I walk out of our apartment and towards class. I walk into class and I see everyone's jaws drop. I just roll my eyes and take a seat. I place my feet on the desk and just stay like that. "Griffin get your feet off the desk." Pike says. "No I'm good." I reply. I hear everyone gasp. "Guess she's not a princess anymore." Someone says. I turn around in my seat so fast. "Whoever said that stand up." I say. I stand up just as John Murphy stands up. "Murphy I should have known." I say. He just shrugs his shoulders which makes my anger rise. I swing my arm back and punch him in the face. He looks at me in shock after he recovers from the punch. "Who knew that all it took for Clarke Griffin to go bad was her father being floated." Murphy says with a smirk. "You want to know why he was floated?" I ask. "He was floated because he knew the Ark is dying and he was gonna tell everyone." I say. I hear the whole class gasp. "And to make it worse is either my mom or boyfriend told on him." I say. I hear Pike call for the guards and I know where I am going. I hear the guards enter the room and they grab me by the arm. I just let them drag me to the detention center. They throw me into a solitary cell and slam the door.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a year. I know because I have been keeping count. I haven't seen the outside of this cell since that day in class. All I have been doing is drawing on the walls of my cell but also the floor. I'm drawing on my floor when my cell door slams open. I jump up to see two guards enter and one has a wristband in his hand. They say my cell number and tell me to stick out my arm. I stick my arm out and they put the wristband on me. They lead me out of my cell and I see all the other people in the cell block walking with guards as well. They lead me to a dropship and we stop in front of it. "Get on." The guard says. "Someone's grumpy today." I say. They just look at me. I walk onto the drop ship and take a seat. I look over and see I'm sitting next to John Murphy. Awkward. The doors of the drop ship slam shut and I feel it start moving. The ride is bumpy but it's bearable. A video message pops up on the screen and I just ignore it because I really don't want to see Chancellor Jaha's face. The video ends and the drop ship basically crashes to the ground. I stand up and make my way to the guys that got out of their seats mid drop. Two of them are dead but the other one is okay. I hear the dropship door open and I go to make my way down the ladder but someone stops me by grabbing my wrist. I turn to see John Murphy. "What's up?" I ask him. He lets go of my wrist. "Look I'm sorry for punching you a year ago but I'm not really." I say with a smirk. "We should stick together." He says. "Sure." I say. We walk towards the ladder and I climb down with Murphy following. We walk off of the drop ship and I watch as two people hunch over what looks like a map. "What are those idiots doing?" I ask. "Who knows." Murphy says. Two guys join us and I can feel them looking at me. "What the fuck are you looking at?" I ask them. I hear Murphy laugh and I smile. "Did the John Murphy just laugh." I say. "Oh whatever Griffin." He says with a smile. I roll my eyes. "What are you doing over there!" I hear Murphy yell. We walk over to where the two people with the map are. "We were supposed to land on a mountain." One of them says. "So?" I ask. I see one of them tense up. Weird. "Which means we have a forest filled with radiation between us and our next meal." The one that spoke earlier says. "Well then why don't you go get it." Murphy says. I laugh. They both turn around and I recognize one as Wells Jaha, son of the Chancellor. The second one made me freeze. "Griffin you okay?" Murphy asks. Bellamy's here. Great. "Clarke." He says. I don't waste anytime. I walk up to him and punch him straight in the face. I turn around and walk back to Murphy. When I reach Murphy I turn to face Bellamy and Wells again. I see Bellamy holding his nose and I smirk. "Damn Clarke." Murphy says with a smirk. "Please you know what my punch feels like." I reply. "True and it hurts like hell." He replies. I feel someone wrap their arms around me from behind. "Who's hugging me?" I ask. "It's O, Clarke." She says. I smile and I turn in her arms. I hug her back and we laugh. I pull back and look at her face. "My god. I missed you." I say. "I missed you too." She replied. "What are you doing here?" I ask her. "After you got arrested they found me." She said. "O I'm so sorry I wasn't there." I say. "It wasn't your fault." She replies. "You're right it wasn't." I say as I look over my shoulder at Bellamy. "It wasn't his either." Octavia says. "O don't." Bellamy says. I take a step back from Octavia and I could see the hurt in her eyes. "You think this is about that. I knew that it was either him or my mom. I put the pieces together when I was in solitary. That isn't why I punched him. Okay." I say. "Come on Griffin let's go." I hear Murphy say. "Have fun on your trip." I say. I walk off with Murphy and he sits me down in the dropship. "You okay?" He asks me. "I'm fine I just lost my cool." I reply. I take a deep breath and I regain my composure. "I'm good." I say. Murphy helps me stand up and we walk out of the dropship. I walk back over to Wells and Bellamy. "So who's going?" I ask them. They turn to face me. "Bellmay, Octavia, a guy named Finn, and two guys named Jasper and Monty." Wells says. I turn to Murphy. "Please?" I ask him. "Okay." He replies. "Look after O." I whisper to him. He nods his head and walks over to Bellamy. "You guys look after her!" Murphy yells at the two guys beside me. I don't know their names. "I can take care of myself!" I yell back. "I know." He says with a smirk. I smile. I see Bellamy's hands clutch into fists. I roll my eyes. Their group walks off and I pray that nothig goes wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Murphy is still not back yet and I pace the drop ship in a state of anxiety. I hope nothing has happened to any of that group. "Griffin!" I hear someone yell. I can tell by the voice that it is Murphy. I race out of the dropship and my heart drops when I see Octavia in his arms. "Get her in the dropship!" I yell. Murphy runs into the dropship and I follow behind him. He sets Octavia on one of the seats and I grab her leg. "What the hell happened?" I ask. "We found a river and Octavia deiced to go swimming but the river turned out to have some kind of giant snake in it." Murphy explains. "Try and find a first aid kit." I say. I hear Murphy walk off and I look at Octavia. "How's the pain?" I ask. "It's bearable." She replies. I hear Murphy walking back over to us and I hope he has found a first aid kit. "Here." He says. I grab whatever he is handing me and I smile when I see it is a first aid kit. "Hell yes." I say. I open it and grab out one of the alcohol wipes. "This might hurt." I say. Octavia nods her head. I open the wipe and I start cleaning Octavia's wound. "Damn that hurts." She says. "Murphy where is Bellamy?" I ask him. "I'll go find him." He says. I hear him walk out of the drop ship and I turn my attention back to Octavia. I throw the wipe on the floor and pull the needle as well as the thread out of the kit. "Okay. I'm gonna start stitching now." I say. I start stitching Octavia's leg and I can hear her muffling her grunts of pain. "I'm almost done." I say. I finish and I breath a sigh of relief. "Where the hell is your brother when you need him?" I ask. I stand up and take a deep breath. "You need to take it easy on that leg okay." I say. Octavia nods. I help her stand up and we walk out of the drop ship together. When we are outside I see Murphy in a state of panic. "Murphy what's going on?" I ask. He looks at me. "Nothing you need to worry about." He says. "Murphy just tell me." I say. "Bellamy's not back yet." He says. "Stay with Octavia." I say. He nods his head and hands me his knife. "Jaha!" Murphy yells. Wells runs over to us and looks at Murphy. "You know what way Blake was going. Take her and if she comes back hurt I'll kill you." Murphy says. Wells nods and we walk off. "Why are you going to get Bellamy? I thought you hated him?" Wells ask as we walk. "I don't hate him." I say. That's all I say. We walk for a little while longer and we finally reach the river Murphy was taking about. I see Bellamy and the rest of the group behind a gigantic rock. I breath a sigh of relief. I run to where they are and wrap my arms around Bellamy from behind. "Thank god you're okay." I say. I feel him twist around in my arms and hug me back. "I never thought I'd get one of your hugs again. I thought you hated me." Bellamy says in the hug. I pull back from the hug and look at him. "I don't hate you. I'm just mad at you." I say as I move away from him. "You guys okay?" I ask. They nod their heads. "Let's go." I say. We walk out from behind the rock and arrows start falling from the sky. Wells gets hit in the shoulder and I start panicing. When I get hit in my leg I start panicking even more. "Run as fast as you can! Leave me! Go!"I yell. "I'm not leaving you!" Bellamy yells. He picks me up and starts running. Everyone else starts running as well. We all make it back to camp and I watch as Murphy's eyes land on me. "Damn it Jaha what did I say!" Murphy yells as he makes his way over to Bellamy and I. "Murphy I'm fine." I say. "Tell that to your leg." He says. He takes me out of Bellamy's arms and races to the dropship. I hope there is no nerve damage.


	4. Chapter 4

Murphy enters the dropship and places me gently in a chair. He grabs the first aid kit from earlier and looks at me. "This is really going to hurt." Murphy says. I just nod my head. He pulls the arrow out of my leg and I scream very loud. I pass out from the pain. I open my eyes and try to sit up. I look around the room to see Bellamy leaning against a wall. "Bell?" I ask. His head whips up and I see a smile break out on his face. He basically runs over to me. "What's going on?" I ask him. "Before I tell you we need to talk." He replies. "What's there to talk about?" I ask him. "I need to know why you're so mad at me." He says. "I'm not mad at you because I think you got my father floated. I did at first but I don't anymore." I start. "Why would you think I would ever do that? You kept Octavia a secret." Bellamy asks. "I wasn't in the right head space so nothing made sense to me." I reply. Bellamy nods his head. "I'm not mad at you for that anymore. I'm mad that you weren't there. You were a guard and you could have come and visited me in solitary but you didn't. You weren't there and I needed you. That's why I'm mad at you." I say with tears in my eyes. "You thought I didn't care anymore." Bellamy says with realization in his voice. I nod my head as tears start to fall. "Oh Clarke." He says. He places his hand on my face. "I tired to see you but they wouldn't let me. I still cared and I still do." Bellamy says. I look him in the eyes throught the tears that are still falling. "Why did she do it?" I ask him. "I don't know." He says. He takes me in his arms and just hugs me. I stop crying and pull back from the hug. "Did Murphy fix my leg." I ask. "He got the arrow out and stitched it up but there's nerve damage Clarke." Bellamy says. My face drops. "Get Murphy." I say. Bellamy nods his head and walks out of the dropship. He walks back in with Murphy and Murphy runs to me. "How much damage is there?" I ask. "I fixed as much as I could with my very limited training so the only way we can know is for you to stand." He says. He helps me up and I place weight on my leg. It doesn't hurt and I don't wabble. So far so good. "Let's walk." I say. I take step after step and nothing happens. "I think you got all the damage Murphy." I say. "Should have known that an arrow can't beat Clarke Griffin." Murphy says. I laugh. I turn to face them. "How is Wells?" I ask. "I had to take the arrow out and be talked through on how to stitch because Murphy was trying to kill him." Bellamy says. I laugh again. "Boys." I say as I walk out of the dropship. "Octavia how you feeling?" I ask her as she walks towards me. "Better.. How are you feeling?" She asks me. "I'm okay. Murphy did a good job on my leg." I say. "He did." She says. I look around the camp and things look different. "How long was I out?" I ask. "A couple days. Murphy and Bellamy stepped up and actually made this place liveable." Octavia says. "Impressive." I reply. Octavia and I sit down on the ramp of the dropship. "So what else happened while I was out?" I ask her. "Well Finn got with Hayley." She started. "Hayley no way. You guys could've been cute." I say. "My brother would kill him." Octavia says with a laugh. I laugh too. "Can we sit?" I hear behind us. I look to see Bellamy and Murphy. "Sure." I reply. Bellamy sits beside me and Murphy sits beside Octavia. "So what else happened?" I ask. "Jasper got with Georgia." She said. "Wow okay." I reply. "Monty got with Harper." Octavia says. "I saw that one coming." I reply. "I think we all did." Murphy says. We all laugh. "Bellamy and Murphy brought back a lot of food. We built this and it works." Octavia says as she gestures to everything they have built since I've been out. "So now that just leaves where you and my brother stand." Octavia says with a smirk. Shit.


End file.
